Unleash Your Desire
by super-duperr
Summary: Shy Bella has always been the virgin of the gang. But what happens when Rose and Alice hire Edward, womanizer of the STATE, to see what temptress is behind that shy exterior? SMUT! Dirty talking Edward, too, of course! REVIEW! OOC/Cannon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me when I was watching TV. Let's remember that Edward is a womanizer and has a reputation. He is hired by Alice to help Bella, and let's just say things get tricky from there... remember, at the end of the chapter, review! Oh yes, there will be lemons in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Twilight!

* * *

**Chapter 1

"Bella!" Alice shouted at me. "Just at least _try on_ the goddamn outfit!" Her tiny form was visibly shaking, and I fought the urge to cringe away from her. It didn't matter that she was at least one foot shorter than me - the girl had some rage. Her voice - which always sounded like she was singing - was on the verge of screaming.

I forced a laugh of nonchalance and ruffled her short inky hair. I kept my eyes averted from Rosalie's expectant gaze and drifted off to the jeans. "Can't I try these on?" I pleaded softly, slipping on my puppy dog face. "Why do you always make me wear that stuff?" I looked at the little cloth Alice held in her petite hands with distaste. There was no way that could be called a_ shirt._ Maybe a bra. I was blushing by just imagining myself in that shirt.

"Oh, come on," Rosalie chastised, her voice sounding like wind chimes. "Don't be such a prude! You have a hot body. We'd all see it if you didn't always dress like a troll."

I felt the pout slip from my lips as I stared at her in contempt. _Rosalie**. **_Her in her blond, model-beauty glory. She was statuesque, perfect, and had the skin color of milk. _Gorgeous. _To top it off she had blue eyes. I felt my self esteem take a beating.

And it didn't help that Alice was beautiful either. Short, petite, and gorgeous. Wide hazel eyes topped off the look.

So of course it wasn't any big deal for them to wear things that showed off their body's. They weren't always being compared to two model-worthy friends (who in fact were even more drop-dead gorgeous than those sticks), so I always found it was easier to stay in conservative jeans and a t shirt. Plus, I didn't care too much for my appearance. I was too busy getting lost in my work or reading anyway. It never bothered me that I wasn't as beautiful as they were - unless they made me go shopping with them.

Like now.

"Fuck it, Bella!" Rosalie vociferated. "Just get in that goddamn dressing room so we can put it on for you!"

I yelped and tried to get away from their evil grasps, but they each held a firm hand on my elbow. They were both surprisingly strong. "No!" I tried to stop them. "Just... just come on! We go through this every time and you know that I'll never even wear this junk!"

"_Shit,_" Alice corrected in a stern voice. "You'll never even wear this _shit_, not _junk_."

I rolled my eyes. They were both trying to get me to see that I wasn't going to get zapped by lightning if I said a cuss word. I already knew that, I just didn't like to cuss. It didn't really suit me.

_Oh yeah, because Virgin Bella is all innocence_, my mind said sarcastically.

Being a 21 year old virgin wasn't bad... was it? Did everyone want me to be a ho? Because first of all, I was comfortable with not having sex until I was ready. Second of all, sex was utterly embarrassing. You had to get naked, with another _person_, and let them stick a body part of theirs into your body! That didn't sound fun, no matter how much porn said otherwise.

I kept resisting all the way to the dressing rooms. Let's just say I didn't go in there without kicking and screaming. "Come on! I don't want to put on that little piece of cloth you call a shirt!" No matter how hard I tried, though, my efforts proved to be pointless. I squirmed as Rosalie held my arms and Alice yanked off my shirt.

They both paused. "Cotton bra, Bella?" Rose asked, her brows quirked and her voice amused. Her lips curled. "This means we have to go to Victoria's Secret!" Alice cackled gleefully while I blushed a thousand shades of red. Despite my chagrin, I managed to fix them each with a glare.

"What I wear as my underwear is none of you business," I said in what I hoped was a sharp voice. I couldn't tell because I was too busy trying to cover my breasts.

"You have great boobs!" Alice complimented. "It just never shows with this horrible bra!" I continued to thrash and and resist, all the while blushing, until they got it on me.

They whirled me around to face the mirror, both wearing mirrored smirks, and gauged my reaction.

I was stunned, because they managed to get it on me. I thought I put up a good enough fight. Apparently not. But I stared back at the imagine in the mirror, seeing the woman with full plump lips, creamy pale skin and long mahogany hair. Her wide brown eyes widened even further, a pink blush flushing her cheeks delicately. She was pretty. But what was so outrageous was the shirt. Red lace that cupped her breasts and pushed them up like they were on a shelf. What made it look so awkward was, of course, the bra. It wasn't meant to make boobs pop out. The shirt ended just above her navel, showing her flat, pale stomach.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, turning away from the mirror. "It's hideous on me."

They both studied me and shook their head. "No," Rosalie disagreed.

"You just need a better bra," Alice said for her.

"Your body is made for clothes like this!" Rose chimed in.

I shook my head and started to pull it over my head. "I just don't like these typed of clothes," I said sadly. "I don't even have enough confidence anyway."

To my complete surprise, Rose and Alice snorted. My eyes shot to theirs, confused. "Please. Just please with the 'I don't have confidence' shit," Rosalie practically sneered. "Alice and I are both willing to help with that, and you know it."

"And you never come to us for help!" Alice chided. Her eyes were accusing, though she didn't seem particularly pissed at me. Then her voice softened. "We really could help you. We _want_ to. We're your best friends and we love you."

I sniffed and made sure I was expressionless. I was the queen at hiding my emotions. Just as I was stubborn. "I don't want that," I said stiffly, still struggling to tug off the tight shirt. "I'm fine with who I am."

Rosalie sighed and she gave me her best _Don't even think about it_ look. "You can't just--" she started in a hard voice, but I cut her off.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't need it," I said in the same stiff voice. I quickly slipped into my t shirt and opened the dressing room door. I paused and turned back to them. "I'm just glad you love me for who I am."

With that, I strode out of there and, naturally, I stubbed my toe against the door frame. I blushed at their snickers, but managed to keep my dignity.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...." Alice sighed. She linked her arm with mine and led me out the door.

~-~-~-

I sat down at the food court table, waiting for Jasper and Emmett to come back with our food, tapping my fingers impatiently. Alice and Rosalie were _not_ going to make me a eat a salad - hell if I were. I was going to eat all the greasy fast good they owned because a day out with the girls was _hell._

"So, Bella," Rosalie started, leaning forward. She gave me a 100-wat smile and brushed her beautiful golden hair to the side. "What do you say Alice and I help you out?"

I instantly became guarded, however I flushed despite myself. I decided to play stupid. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, spreading my hands.

Alice rolled her eyes and joined forces with Rose. "Don't play stupid," she said intently, her eyes boring into mine. "We want to help, Bells. I don't think you've ever had an orgasm in your entire life."

Instantly, I was horrified. "Ew! Do _not_ tell me you're going to touch me like that!" I shouted, causing people from all around the food court to shoot me looks.

Rosalie snorted. "You may be hot, Bella, but we are not lesbians," she said matter-of-factly, flipping her golden hair. She looked both ways and lowered her voice. "Many guys would go out with you if you had the confidence. That's where we come in. We'll find something or someone to help out, if we need to."

I did not doubt that for a second. Alice's wide hazel eyes were solemn, completely serious.

I jumped as the seat next to me scraped, and Emmett plopped into it. If I hadn't already knew Emmett was really only a big teddy bear, he would seriously scare me. I mean, for a big burly guy, he could move quickly and soundlessly, completely opposite of what I could do. He was a tall muscly guy, with brown curly hair and the cutest smile with dimples. He was also hilariously funny, which helped on days when I was feeling down.

Emmett chortled at my jumping response and gave me my pizza. I grinned happily and took a big bite of it, letting the food go down my esophagus and into my stomach. "Jeez, Bella, hungry much?" Alice asked, staring at the big bite I just ate and picked at her salad. I beamed and chugged my coke.

"Better this than that grass," I shot back. Jasper chuckled, and I gave him a smile. He was a sensitive, beautiful boy with honey blonde hair and blue eyes. Tall and lean, he had his arm swung over Alice's chair.

I thought about how cute they were together. Alice was so tiny and Jasper was so tall that you would have never thought the two of them would be together.

Rosalie sipped her water and cuddled into Emmett's side while he wolfed down his food like the bear he was. "I thought grass was for cows," Emmett said thoughtfully around a mouthful of a burger. We all laughed, while Alice threw some of her 'grass' at him. See, Alice and Emmett were biologically sister and brother while Jasper and Rosalie were cousins. They all met one day, hit it off, and then met _me_ one day. I always wondered where I fit in with the gorgeous clan, noting how they were all inhumanly beautiful and fashionable while I was just plane Jane with her usual jeans and a T-shirt outfit.

I shrugged, taking another bite out of the pizza.

I tried to shift my thoughts away from the gang's chatter, thinking about how in my book, Dracula bit Marie but let everyone come between them, Rosalie snapped me back to attention.

"Bella!" she hissed, leaning over Emmett. She pointed to the table to our right. "That guy is looking at you!" She said this with fierce proud-ness, as if this was my time to shine. Well, this was where she was wrong. I glanced over at the boy who was supposedly staring at me and was surprised to see that indeed, a cute boy with short brown hair was staring at me with interest.

Which was weird, because I was in the presence of Alice and Rosalie, but it could be because they were obviously taken.

I flushed an unattractive shade of red and averted my eyes, shying away from his flirty smile. Alice kicked me from under table, which hurt, thank you very much, since she was wearing heels, and jerked her head at the boy. I shook my head and still kept blushing, shooting him a look and tried to concentrate on my pizza.

Emmett boomed a laugh as he watched me try and avoid the boy, clearly amused. "You know, you really should stop staring at him or he'll think you want to go out," he said sarcastically and chortled. I glared at him and flipped him off with both hands, which only made him laugh harder.

"That really must mean she's mad, because she said 'Fuck you' in sign language," he chuckled.

"That's not sign language you idiot," I muttered, smacking him on the head.

Despite Emmett's chuckling and Jasper's amused stare, Rose and Alice completely ignored them. "See what I mean?" Alice asked, so exasperated that she flopped back into her chair with an annoyed expression. "You have no way with guys. Even if they stare at you, you get a blushy-blushy and keep your eyes averted!"

"It could be because she's just nervous," Jasper inserted calmly, giving me an apologetic smile. I shot him a grateful look.

"No reason to be!" Alice exploded, standing up so suddenly she almost knocked back the chair. "WE ARE SO GOING TO HELP YOU!" I cringed back into my seat and scowled.

"God, Alice, sit down," I hissed, looking around to make sure no one was looking. Of course, they were. Alice's beauty plus her anger could seriously attract attention. I watched with a weary eye as Jasper coaxed Alice to sit down, murmuring soothing things. Once she did, she looked back to the normal perky Alice, though that could be because Jasper just kissed her. Ok, ew. Alice sent him a flirty smile that was full of promises, and I almost gagged. Double ew.

Once the scene was over, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and watched as Alice checked her perfectly manicured nails, looking completely nonchalant. "It is time," she said simply, still inspecting her perfect nails.

Rosalie nodded solemnly. "The day is inevitable," she added.

"What are you talking about, Rosie?" Emmett asked, sounding all left out and someone-kicked-my-puppy. I rolled my eyes at him.

Alice answered before Rose could, placing both hands on the table and instantly intent. "Bella is little Miss Virgin and sucks at talking to guys," she started, ignored the sarcastic "Thanks" I muttered to her. "I can totally redo her whole wardrobe, because let's face it, she needs a new one, and... I think I know who is the best to help us with busting Bella out of her shell. Someone who has experience with knowing what guys like in women. If you know who I'm talking about." She gave each of them a meaningful look, while their faces were big question marks, as was mine.

"Duh! You know... Edward Masen," she said it like we were retarded. She watched us with grim pleasure; Emmett just shrugged and turned back to his food, Jasper looked mildly surprised, and Rosalie's mouth was agape, utterly aghast.

"You're kidding!" she breathed, looking totally distraught. "But isn't he a little, I don't know... _experienced _for Bella?"

I looked at them, dumbstruck. "Hello," I said in a bitchy voice. "Bella is sitting right here. Did you know I have a little thing called feelings?" Alice shot me a look that said 'You are so not helping', and answered Rose.

"But that's just what we need," she stated calmly. Then she turned to me. "Do you know who Edward Masen is?"

I blushed as they all watched me closely, as if I was a science experiment. "Um... I've heard his name here and there, mostly mentioned by girls, but I don't really know who he is," I said honestly.

Rosalie and Alice smiled wickedly. "Well, it's rumored he's fucked every girl in this state," Emmett said bluntly, not seeing what the preamble was about. I gasped and started to shake my head frantically.

"Thanks a lot, brother," Alice muttered, kicking him in the shin. He just grinned an impish smile, clearly not sorry.

"Why do I need his help?" I asked, frowning. "I'm not going to be around some player."

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Jasper cut her off. "I think we should let Bella decide whether she wants to do this or not," he said calmly, looking at Rosalie and Alice straight in the eye.

Rosalie and Alice rounded on me. "Well? Do you want to or not?"

I stared at the two of them, Rosalie's sapphire eyes so clear, so superior and so confident. Alice had the same aura of confidence and sureness about her. Jasper was giving me a grim smile, clearly on my side, while Emmett was just giving me his most wickedly amused smile.

It was then I was struck by the knowledge that they were willing to help me. For as long as I'd known them, I'd longed to have their beauty and confidence, though not so much so that I would give up who I was. But who was to say I would be giving up my books, my likes and opinions if I grew confidence and a boyfriend? So Alice might take advantage of it and dress me in clothes she's dreamed of me wearing. So Rosalie might order me around into being aggressive like she was. But... well, what did I have to lose? Nothing at all. But I had something to gain.

I put on my best poker face and looked them in the eye. Well, actually just ignoring the chuckles under Emmett's breath. Why was he always so damn amused. "Ok...." I started slowly, holding my hand up as Alice and Rose started to squeal. "Just remember that if I want out, them I'm out. I don't know how well I'm going to do with this Edward guy."

They nodded eagerly, their smiles so bright and excited. "That's ok, if he starts being a dick we'll kick him out," she gushed, clasping her hands together, her eyes shining. "Not that I don't love you the way you are, Bella, but I think this will do very well for your low self-esteem."

"Yeah," Rosalie added. "You're always so hard on yourself."

Emmett eyed me for a second, skeptical, then reached behind him and poked the pretty blonde at the table. She turned around, looking mildly annoyed, but her face turned flirty as she stared at Emmett's cute smile. I swear I heard Rosalie growl.

"Babe," Emmett said to Rose. "I just need to ask her something." She nodded, but eyed the blonde with distaste, her lip curling.

"Ever heard of someone name Edward Masen?" he asked skeptically, but kept his charming smile on. When he said Edward's name, the girl perked up even more and her smile turned dreamy.

"Oh yes," she breathed, though it was very R-rated. "I was with him two weeks ago. Best night of my _life_." She started to fan herself.

Emmett grinned and turned away. "I bet if I ask some other girl, she would know him too," he said cockily. I put my tongue in my cheek and stared at the pretty girl. Her eyes were glazed over as she obviously thought about this Edward guy, her breathing turning into heavy pants.

Whoa. He must be one hell of a handsome guy to get that reaction out of her and he wasn't even in the same building. Plus, from what she said, she hadn't been with him for two weeks.

I got a feeling that she wouldn't be with him for a long term relationship _at all_.

Alice giggled, but then turned serious. "So are you ok with Edward helping out?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern. I nodded once and put back on my poker face. Obviously, he was the best to help, but I couldn't let Alice know I was nervous. I wanted her to think that I could stand being in that sex-God's presence without being a prude when I knew I was sure I would do something wrong around him.

She smiled brightly and turned to her salad. "It's for the best. If there was someone better, I'd get him."

"How are you going to get his number?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled slyly and bit into her salad. Once she swallowed, she simply said, "I have my ways."

And I didn't doubt that for a second.

* * *

**A/N: So there goes the first chapter. It was fairly easy to write and I'm excited to keep this going. Plus, I'm halfway done with the next one. Other chapters will most likely be longer, I'm sure. Please, can you review? Pretty please? Here's your motivation: Edward giving _you_ the best night of your life. **

**--Chelsey :]**


	2. Strictly Business

**A/N: Hope you guys had a good time with Edward last night.. lol :)**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed -- Tulips of eternal love, Miseriie, ang. cullen, LittleSasha, and Night Orchid. Your encouragement is superb! And all of those Alerts amazed me... :] Anyway, this is the chapter where Alice calls in Edward. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have never own Twilight, and sadly I never will! :[

* * *

**Chapter 2

"Did Christopher Columbus like kidnap Pocahontas?" Emmett asked. I spit out the drink I was sipping and burst into laughter, watching Emmett's completely clueless face in amusement.

"Holy crap, Em," I chortled while Rosalie swept into the room, smiling skeptically at Emmett's puzzled face and my laughter.

"What did you do, Em?" she asked in her wind chime voice. He just shrugged and got up to give her a kiss.

"Bella doesn't know anything about history, that's all," he said nonchalantly and strode out the room after giving me a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Your boyfriend is strange," I commented dryly and started to clean up the little mess I made on the island. Rosalie's tinkling laughter filled the room while I bristled, filled with uncalled for envy. I concentrated on scrubbing the marble island.

I lived with Alice and Rosalie, who lived with their boyfriends. It seems like it would be really weird for all of us grown people to live in the same house, but with a huge house like the one we lived in and whatwith all of us being best friends, it didn't seem weird to us.

The house was mostly payed for by Alice and Emmett's parents. They were dirty rich; I swear they could wipe their asses with a hundred dollar bill. It was a large three story place with a billion fancy rooms. If I yelled, there would be an echo even though the place was filled with belongings.

The kitchen was very big with an island with bar stools and a table. The fridge was stocked with all of our favorite foods and whatnot. There was a big elegant swirling stair case and a living room with too much designer things I never bothered to name them all.

All in all it was a gorgeous, elegant home that I couldn't afford my life savings with. Even when I turned 70. I was dirt poor, though I avoided getting handouts from Alice because I knew that my work could keep me up on two feet.

I grimaced as I watched Rose saunter out the door gracefully, gritting my teeth and reaching under the sink to get out Clorox. When in doubt, clean. I threw my hair into a pony tale and put on yellow elbow length rubber gloves and started to scrub, taking my frustration out on bacteria.

The problem about me was I was getting so jealous lately. It never used to bother me that I was different than the others, and it never bothered me that Rosalie and Alice were much more beautiful. I took it like a good sport and went on with life. Still, I didn't hate who I was. I was just having... issues with my image.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" Alice chided as she glided into the room and went to the fridge. I shot her a glare.

"What does it look like?" I snapped, scrubbing harder.

She snorted and closed the freezer side of the fridge and sat on top of the island, swinging her feet around. "You really don't need to," she said cooly and opened the bucket of ice cream. "Could you get me a spoon?"

I nodded stiffly and tossed her one, spraying the counter. "Of course I do," I said evilly. "It's dirty in here." Ok, that was a little fib.

She sighed in exasperation. "You already cleaned up in here late last night. It can't be that much more dirty," she reminded me patiently.

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing.

"Why are you so pissed lately?" she asked frankly. "First, you're in a good mood and then BAM, you're really mad."

I started to stack things in the dishwasher, forcing myself to sound nice. "I'm not mad. It's just..." I paused, thinking of a lie. "I'm on my period."

Alice widened her eyes at me and said nothing for a moment. But then she narrowed them and giggled. "No you aren't," she disagreed. "Because you were last month! So HA!"

I slammed the dish washer door shut and turned to face her, taking off the gloves. "Ok, I'm a little mad," I admitted, though I looked her in the eye. "But what's been upsetting me might change." With that, I turned to walked out.

* * *

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_, I chanted to myself internally. I was in the middle of reading a book, with my hair in a sloppy ponytail and in over sized sweats when Alice barged into my room. She was in a mini skirt and cami with heels and make up on and everything. She paused in the middle of the room and put her hands on her hips, pursing her lips.

"Bella," she chastised, glaring. "Scoot over." I raised my eyebrows and and patted the side next to me, utterly curious. I thought she would force me to do my hair and change. She grinned cheekily and sat delicately next to me, trifling through her over-sized purse. I set my book on my nightstand and waited patiently.

"Aha!" she muttered, then pulled out a small piece of paper that had a number written on it with her bubbly handwriting. I watched with a curious eye as she punched it into her flashy BlackBerry. She held it up to her ear and flashed me a pretty smile, holding up one manicured finger, signaling me to wait.

"Hey, can I speak with Edward?" she asked politely, staring at nothing. I narrowed my eyes, scooting closer and tried to press me ear next to hers in order to hear. She turned to me and glared, all the while saying, "Yes, I'll hold."

She moved the phone from her ear and covered the mouth piece. "Just wait!" she hissed, then held it back to her ear. I drummed my fingers impatiently, worried and more than a little impatient.

That was the problem with Alice. I could be in the middle of doing something, and she'd totally surprise me. Why did she want to talk in here if she wasn't going to let me eavesdrop? God, the little pixie was so infuriating. I tugged on the end of my ponytail, facing her with little patience, or lack thereof.

"Hello," she said silkily. "How are you?"

She paused. I scooted closer.

"Wonderful!" she purred, tinkling a laugh. "I am doing just fine. But if you don't mind, I have a favor to ask of you."

Another pause. I waited until she looked away from me when I nonchalantly threw my bracelet on the other side of her, making it seem like I dropped it. I mouthed "Oops" and bent over her, conveniently pressing me ear against the phone while I 'struggled' to reach over her. I mean, come on. She was a size 2. It wasn't hard to reach over her at all, but she didn't need to know that.

I caught, "...willing to do something..." from the other line before Alice shoved me away, shooting me a haughty glare and earning the finger from her. I shrugged innocently and smiled angelically.

Alice smiled brightly at something this Edward guy said, and bubbled, "Thank you. It doesn't involve me, sadly. It's a bit much to explain over the phone, but let's just put it like this: I'm willing to hire you if you help out a little friend of mine." She threw a wink at me.

Another pause.

"Well... like I said, it's a bit much to explain over the phone," she said. "Why don't I give you my address?" I listened as she gave him our address in amazement, because she didn't have to do much convincing... jeesh. She gave him another flirty laugh and said goodbye, then hung up.

She turned to me. "See how easy that was?" she asked testily.

It was my turn to glare. "I never said it would be hard."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "He sounded delicious, Bella. I can't wait until you two meet!" she said vivaciously and clapped her hands together.

I paused. I didn't really know how I would act around a person like him, but I was sure to embarrass myself. Maybe if I knew when he came, I would have time to prepare myself. "Alice?" I asked. "When is he supposed to come?"

She pursed her lips and looked around thoughtfully. "He said around seven tonight, so we still have a lot of time left," she said a little slyly. There was a gleam to her eyes that I couldn't make out, but since I knew her well, I knew she was up to something.

She popped up off the bed and walked towards the door. She paused and turned back around. "Bella. Don't you see why I did that in here?" she asked, clearly exasperated.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"So you can stop being so mad. I want you to be happy," was all she said and disappeared out the door.

Well. That was weird. First of all, I had no idea what in the hell Alice was up to, and second of all, I had time to prepare myself.

From what I could gather, he was used to women who knew what they were doing. Ah, hell, that wouldn't matter. Because he was going to be informed that I sucked around men and that was why I needed his help. I mentally crossed that off my list and bit my lip. There was my appearance that should go high on my list. I was sure he was used to lots of beautiful women who panted after him... what else? He _did _bed every woman he met, right?

I shrugged and crossed that off my list. I knew Alice would make me Bella Barbie, so I wouldn't have to worry about how I looked.

But... I knew what was going to happen. He obviously had a way with women, and I was actually very determined to not be one of those women. He could charm me all he wanted, but I swore to myself I wouldn't fall victim.

I lay back on my bed, completely exhausted. I felt a pang in my abdominal area and grumbled, getting up to go use the john. That's what happens when you drink so much soda.

On my way to the bathroom, I bumped into Emmett's burly form. I looked up at him, pissed, and saw that he too, had a sly smile. Ah, well, Emmett was always up to things so I shrugged it off. "Move, Em," I said in a bored tone.

"Is it that time of the month already?" he teased and let me through. I ducked my head and made sure he didn't see me blush. With as much dignity as I could gather, I yelled over my shoulder, still blushing, "Nah, that was last week."

He guffawed and walked away shaking his head.

As I was finished up in the bathroom, I heard the doorbell ring. Drying my hands, I listened closley as Alice greeted someone with her usual bubbly voice. Who the hell would be coming over? I looked in mirror and saw my messy hair along with tattered clothes and decided that whoever was here would _not_ get a look at me. I looked like utter, well, shit.

Opening the door, I tried to sneak into my room when Rosalie called out my name. Ah, crap. I froze and turned around. She was in skinny jeans and tank with rhinestones along the hem with strappy heels. Gorgeous.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying like hell to not sound guilty. But once I saw Rose's sly smirk with the same glint Alice had, I became instantly suspicious.

"Wow, you look like shit," she commented and walked towards me, entirely too beautiful. She took my hand and smiled prettily at me, squaring her shoulders. "There's somebody downstairs to meet you."

Who?

"Well, like you said, I look like crap, so I'll pass," I said flatly and tried to yank my hand out of hers, but she had a firm grip. Jesus. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

"Let me help," she said softly and tugged my hair out of my pony tale, fluffing it around my shoulders. "You'll do. Now come on." She yanked me along with her, with me protesting the whole way down the stairs.

"Damn it, Rosalie Hale!" I shouted, clinging to railing with my free hand. She tugged hard, making it feel like my arm was being ripped out of its socket. "I don't want to go!"

Everything was quiet in the living room, people obviously listening. "Don't act like a child, Bella," Rosalie said sternly and yelled out, "Emmett! Get in here!"

I yelped and held with all my strength on the railing, damning Alice for keeping it slippery clean. I listened as Emmett's footsteps against the hardwood floor became more apparent. I whimpered as Emmett's strong hands took over my hand clinging to the railing and lifted me up and over his shoulder so I was upside down. I felt the rumble of his chuckles.

"You should learn to listen," he said simply and continued to laugh. I screamed as he walked down the stairs. Not that I was worried I would fall, but still, the thoughts was scary. I banged on his back, yelling out words that promised vengeance against everyone in on it.

Once down the damning long stair case, Emmett completely ignored my protests and plopped me against the couch.

"Oof!" I yelped, flipping my hair back and glaring at my 'friends' who were sitting in the couch across from us.

"What the FUCK was that for?" I yelled, almost shaking my fists at them. "So freaking uncalled for!"

Alice merely giggled, wrapped in Jasper's arms, and said, "See? You said fuck! And did anyfuckingthing happen to you? Nope."

I pushed my lips out into a pout and watched as Emmett and Rosalie sat down next to the Devil AKA Alice and Jasper, both couples looking pointedly to my left. Still pissed, I gave them one more glare, but stiffened when I heard a soft chuckle next to me.

I felt my eyes widen. The chuckle, such a small laugh, stroked my senses sensually. All of a sudden I felt a presence next to me that held the aura of confidence, beauty and power. A waft of scent from the person next to me hit my nose and almost gave me my first orgasm _ever_. A unique smell that I couldn't put my finger on, but it made me dizzy and almost drunk with lust. I tried to keep a leash on my emotions as I slowly turned my head to left.

I could not stifle the gasp that escaped my mouth. Was this an incarnation of an angel? He was sitting, or more, lounging, with his arm thrown back around the couch. His body was tall and lean, and from the short sleeves of his black shirt I could see those delicious biceps that were subtly hinting he worked out a lot. I could just imagine the six pack he was hiding under that shirt. I moved on to his face, which was so beautiful I almost fainted. He had cheekbones that were a sculptor's dream, a perfectly chiseled strong jaw, a straight nose and full lips that were turned up into a wry smile. His forehead was a smooth surface, free of any blemish. His pale skin seemed to glow. And his eyes... oh those eyes. A lovely jade green that was a stark contrast to his pale skin. Vibrate and glinting with sarcasm and arrogance. Thick dark lashes framed those beautiful wide eyes. His hair was an exotic looking bronze, sexily disheveled.

I parted my lips and just stared at him, my eyes wide. Jesus. Christ. _Looking_ at his face made me wild with lust. How was he so perfect? My hands tingled to tangle in his hair and to kiss that sexy mouth. I was speechless... he was just too gorgeous for words.

He watched me, and smiled a slow, sexy smile. I felt my breath come and go in short pants and my heart beat stutter as I just stared.

He never took his eyes off my face as he spoke. "Is this who I will be working with?" he asked, his voice like melting honey, velvety and musically soft, deliciously appealing. My emotions went even more crazy with lust. I was really only listening to his sensual voice rather than his words.

"Yes," Alice answered, sounded more than a little smug. "As you can see, she needs help." That broke me out of his enchanting spell. I unwillingly tore my gaze from his and gave her a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, still breathless. I mentally slapped myself because my words didn't sound as cutting as I wanted them to. She just shrugged.

"We wanted her to look like she usually does when she's around the house when you came," Rosalie explained, smiling ruefully at me.

I looked towards the heavens and asked Jesus why this happened. "I don't always look like this," I defended myself, though still sounding husky. "I was reading."

Edward - oh what a beautiful name - laughed next to me. Frazzled, I looked at him. His laugh was like melting chocolate, tempting and completely alluring. I felt my breath get caught in my throat by his look of pure amusement.

"We should introduce ourselves," he purred, still looking at me. God, why was it that everything he did shouted "Sex!"? Just so sensual and tempting.

He gracefully scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand, captivating me with his beautiful green eyes. They said so much, but for some reason I couldn't tell what. I stopped breathing completely as he stared into my eyes, his green orbs melting my heart. If I were standing, I was sure I would collapse. Ah, jeez, I was putty in his hands. His soft, sure hands that would do wonders to.... I snapped my thoughts away from that unfamiliar territory.

Still looking straight at me, he brought my hand up to that sexy mouth and kissed my knuckles. "I'm Edward Masen," he said silkily, smiling a charming lopsided smile that made my stomach flop.

"I'm, uh, I'm..." I said, still caught up in those eyes, and breathed, "Bella Swan."

He smiled sensually and let go of my hand. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said in such a voice that actually aroused me. He turned towards the others, who were watching us with smug looks, and said, "You've explained things well over the phone. I just need to know---"

That right there snapped me out of my dreamy state. Him saying that made me remember that I didn't know he was coming over and that I was pissed Emmett dragged me down stairs.

And that I would not fall into the charm of the perfect man next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked them, accusing them with my eyes. Abruptly, they all had answers.

"Because you'd get all overworked!" Alice answered.

"It was Alice's idea," was all Emmett said.

"We wanted you to seem natural," Rose said simply.

Jasper just gave me an apologetic smile. Ok. While they babbled more excuses, I remembered that this god next to me, the very beautiful man, was a player. He had sex with every woman he met. And he was out of my league; he was only going to help me out. It wasn't as if he liked me anyway.

But most of all, I refused to fall victim of his charms just like every other woman he met. _Just look at his chest and not into his eyes_, I commanded myself. Which, looking at his chest, wouldn't be very hard, but still. This was purely business.

"Ok," I said calmly, putting on my poker face and sounding much more cool then I felt. I turned to Edward, not looking into his eyes. "You understand that they hired you to help me. And, though it's embarrassing as heck, it's true I want help. But let me just get this straight: just because you have sex with every woman you meet doesn't mean I'm going to fall back with my legs open."

"There are other positions," he said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes but continued, blushing like crazy. "Strictly business," I reminded him. I felt proud of myself for keeping my cool when really, inside my heart was doing a happy leap, prancing around a meadow. He really was too perfect and it was hard for me to act normal around him.

"So here's how it goes," Emmett said in his loud voice. "Bella is going to stop being afraid of dicks and Edward is going to teach her, right?"

"Emmett!" I yelled, flushing red. Rose and Alice giggled.

"Edward is going to teach Bella how to grow confidence--" Alice started.

"And how to be the little vixen we know she is," Rosalie finished.

Edward shifted and continued to look amused. "It shouldn't be hard. I mean, she will be working with the best," he said cockily. He smiled lazily and started to get up. "I have a date with, ah, Amber - no, Lisa. Whoever. But I will be over again tomorrow to get started."

He looked at me, his eyes still glinting with arrogance and sarcasm. "Strictly business," he said, his voice taunting. I looked away quickly, listening as Alice and the others led him out the door.

"You know, Bells, I think you like him," Emmett said from next to me teasingly. "I don't remember the last time you blushed so bad. Oh well. That just gives me another record to break."

He chuckled and kissed me on my forehead, bombarding out of the room.

Ah, hell. This was going to be hell on earth. I just had a feeling about it. And the last time I had one of these feelings, it came true.

* * *

**A/N: Hm.. it feels like this chapter could have been a lot better. But I actually wrote the last half in one sitting because my work schedule has been crazy lately. I wanted a chapter out for you guys, though! But the story won't nearly go as fast as these two chapters have - I promise. I have plans for Bella and Edward... and remember to review, everyone! That would make me so _happy! _Thanks for reading!**

**--Chelsey ;]**


	3. The First Lesson

**A/N: I'm ecstatic with all of those reviews! You guys rock. :] All of your encouragement made me want to type any free time I had!**

**Oh, and I usually reply to reviews, but I was overwhelmed and didn't have the time. Someone asked me why Bella wanted to go along with the plan. Well, dear reader, Bella is just as insecure as the next girl. Imagine being compared to Rose and Alice... I mean, really. So she just wants this done for herself. :p**

**Did you guys check out my new story? Please go sneak on over there and read and review it! It would mean so much. But don't fret; I will be regularly updating both for you lovely readers.  
**

**ALSO, I don't know if you guys have heard of the story Bitter Sweet Symphony.. well... I just realized something: It might seem like I'm trying to copy that story! But I'm not, I promise! I will keep this as different as I can! Because honestly I got this idea in my head, not from her story, promise.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Twilight is not mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Ok. Deep breath, Bella. _I thought to myself, calming my shaking form and standing up, planning on darting up the stairs and into my room. However, when I reached the bottom steps, Alice and Rosalie were standing there, perfectly beautiful with smirks and their arms crossed across their chests. I cringed and started to retreat.

"Oh, crap, I forgot my..." I stuttered, quickly thinking up a lie. "Shoe! I forgot my shoe. Catch you later." With a panicky laugh, I turned around and made a face, trying to dart away but Alice grabbed my arm. Jeesh, why was the pixie so strong?

"Bella. You aren't even wearing any shoes," she said patiently, though she still had that smug line in her voice.

Dammit. I did not want Alice and Rose to confront me about how I acted around Edward. So what if he was beautiful? Gorgeous? An incarnation of an angel? Those eyes and that smile were not going to bother me any more anyway, so.... Ah, who was I kidding?

"So, Bella..." Rose said conversationally and linked her arm with mine while Alice did the same with my other arm, steering me into the living room again. "Looks like it won't be that much of a problem for you to work with the player, huh?"

I jerked as if I had been slapped and gave a crazy-woman giggle. "What? Hmm? I don't know what in the world you are talking about," I said in a mentally-challenged voice. "He's alright. But he didn't have an effect on me."

Alice and Rose exchanged looks, said, "Please. We all know he's gorgeous," and tried to sit me down on the spot where Edward did. I widened my eyes and jumped onto the coffee table as if I'd seen a rat. "That spot is possessed! Don't make me sit there!" I blurted before I could stop myself. The Evil Two shot me odd looks, and I realized I must have looked like I belonged in an insane asylum. I straightened up and hopped down.

Obviously, Evil One and Evil Two knew that no matter what I said, that unearthly beautiful man had an effect on me, and that made me weak. I didn't _want_ that. I didn't want to be like everyone else, and I wanted Alice and Rose to know that. And I had promised myself I wouldn't act the way I did when he was there, but I did. Not only was I disappointed in myself, I was mad. He was only going to help me. Nothing more.

Sighing in defeat, I plopped into the spot that now smelled really, _really_ good. I was about to turn around and smell the couch deeper when I realized that would come off as creepy. I pouted and looked up at Rosalie and Alice.

"Well," Alice started, "we just really want to know if you are ok with this."

"And you damn well better be," Rosalie said through narrowed eyes.

I shrugged and looked at my hands.

"Goddammit," Rosalie snapped. I looked up, startled, to see her haughty look, though she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at her phone. Hearing her ring tone, I watched with raised eyebrows as she looked pissed off and gorgeous at the same time. She held her flashy iPhone up to her ear.

"What the hell do you want?" she said sharply.

A pause.

"I don't have all fucking day."

Another pause.

She pursed her lips and and looked at me, her expression a surprised at whatever the person said. Her pissed expression was wiped into an amused look, her beautiful eyes entertained. Though it was as if she were a professional swimmer watching a person try and compete with her superiority. I felt hurt for some reason.

Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she tinkled out a rude laugh. "Thanks for telling me," she said in false kindness. "Though don't bother me again."

She hung up and put her phone in her pocket, turned to a very agitated Alice, who was hopping up and down she was so anxious. "I need to talk to you for a sec," Rose said, her voice maliciously amused. She gave me a long skeptical look and said, "Stay here."

Mortally offended, I watched as they both clicked away in their high heels.

Rosalie had only looked like that when she was up to something. I narrowed my eyes and hopped up, intending on eavesdropping when Jasper walked in from the other entrance. I straightened up from my sneaking stance and blushed a deep shade of red. He smiled serenely and sat down, looking very gorgeous, thank you very much. His honey blonde hair and cool blue eyes and pale skin were the perfect picture of serenity.

I cleared my throat and threw myself back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling, impatiently tapping my foot.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he finally asked after a long silence. Jesus, what were they talking about?

I sat up and went to sit by him, grabbing his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Do you think what I'm choosing to do is ok?" I asked, knowing Jasper was always the right person to go to advice for.

He smiled beautifully, looking me in the eyes. _Phew, good thing you only think of him as a brother_, I thought as I stared into his fathomless beautiful blueish-gray eyes. I blushed at the thought. "I can't tell you what is right for you," he said distantly. "That's up to you." He paused and smiled at me, full brotherly affection even though we weren't literally related.

Those simple words penetrated through me, his eyes telling me that what I do is up to _me_, that no one could make my choices. That's why I adored Jasper. He was always helping me, always there for me as a brother is for his sister.

I nodded slowly, smiling slowly. I threw my arms around him. "You are so _awesome_," I said, and he chuckled at the word _awesome_. He hugged me back, then withdrew.

He thoughtfully stared out the window, probably lost in his serene I-always-know-the-right-way thoughts when he looked back at me. "Personally, I think you are beautiful and just fine the way you are," he said in his ominous tell-all voice. He paused for a second, then continued. "Though, Bella, you have to admit, you do need help with your self-esteem. So, in my opinion, I think this might do good for you."

I smiled at him widely, very flattered in a weird way.

"Hey, Jasper?" I asked after a second.

He looked at me.

"Well..." I said, blushing. "Can you like, go see what your girlfriend and Rosalie are talking about?"

He laughed softly and raised an eyebrow. I turned from pink to red from his speculating gaze.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I have a feeling they are never going to tell me what their long conversation is about."

I expected him to laugh again, but he merely pursed his lips.

"I think that if they wanted you to know already, they would tell you," he said, frowning slightly. "They are talking in private for a reason. It isn't my business therefore it isn't yours either until they decide to tell you."

I narrowed my eyes at his calm face, feeling betrayed. I thought he was on my side.

He smiled apologetically and said as if he could read my mind, "It isn't about picking sides, Bella. To be honest, I know how Alice can be, and I want to help you."

That caused my frown to slip and he laughed, it's sound musical and soothing. Jasper was a very soothing person. It was good to be around him when you're confused or upset.

I laughed with him while Alice and Rosalie walked in. They looked at us suspiciously while we stopped laughing at once. Jasper smiled at me once more and got up to give Alice a kiss. She smiled at him, so full of love.

I looked away.

"Ok, so, Bella," Alice said after Jasper left. "You are dismissed. Rosalie and I have a few things to do."

I rolled my eyes and slumped out of the room. What was this, school? God.

* * *

I brushed my hair, sitting on the edge of my bed in my jeans and tank top.

Edward was coming over.

And that was all I could think about.

Rosalie and Alice left me, grudgingly, might I add, to dress for myself since they wanted me natural around Edward. "Don't get used to it!" they shouted in my face before I slammed my room door on them.

I mean, yeah, it was cool to dress myself for once in my life, but still. This was the one time that I wished those two could help me out. And I found it ridiculously ironic because, how many times had I prayed for this to happen?

So with having to make my own decision what to wear is not usually hard. Seriously. But annoyingly enough, Edward made me nervous and feel like I had to dress my best around him when that was just bullpoop.

I giggled. Alice said that she prayed all night I wouldn't say "bullpoop" in front of Edward. I giggled again and tossed my brush away, looking into the mirror. My plump lips were still turned up into a smile, my long hair perfectly soft and combed, and my face had on no make up. But I thought I looked pretty enough without make up, so I left myself nice and scrubbed. My white tank was a little low cut and showed some cleavage, and I'm sorry to say that I actually had to give in to wear one of the bras via Alice's closet. I had on skinny jeans and some converse shoes. See? Simple, and it didn't look like I was trying too hard.

And who said I had bad style?

As I was settling onto my bed, I heard the door bell ring. I jumped up as if somebody had electrocuted me and yelped. I blushed automatically, as if someone just said "Oh. It's time for her face to turn red!" Splendid.

I yanked my door open and started fussing with my hair, but in the middle of that sinful act, I paused.

What the _hell_ was I fussing about?

Didn't I tell myself that I wasn't going to act like that around Edward anymore? Jeesh. Holding a tight leash on my emotions, I got a grip and starting to actually feel like a normal person. Edward? Psshh. Big deal.

However, once I heard voices coming upstairs, I almost went into crazy-girl mode. Fortunately, I had a good grip on myself and forced a nonchalant look on my face (also stifling my gasp) as a certain person came up the stairs.

He was just as beautiful. Oh lord, he could be even more beautiful. His cynical/arrogant jade eyes were sparkling at whatever Emmett said - damn him - and his tousled bronze hair was so adorable. He had on the most charming of quizzical smiles that my knees went weak and I forced myself not to faint. He was wearing a leather jacket made for light weather, a white t shirt, and black jeans. _Sweet_ Jesus.

_You will not be a victim_, I hissed to myself internally.

Once Edward finally reached me, I saw that behind him, Rosalie and Alice were staring at his butt! I laughed in a high reedy voice, since Edward was so close to me and he made me nervous, and grinned at the two devils smugly. They looked sheepish and gave me 2 thumbs up.

"Bella," Edward said in his soft musical voice, snapping my attention back to his godly presence. Seriously, he made any people that were remotely handsome look like they were ugly and trying too hard. I flushed. He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles like last time.

I opened and closed my mouth several times but nothing came out. That sexy mouth formed into a knowing smile and his vibrant eyes were prodding.

"I see you look better," he chuckled, looking me up and down in no contained appreciation. I noticed his eyes lingered on my cleavage, then his eyes stayed glued to my face as if I was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Gorgeous, of course."

I bit my lip and looked away. "Well, I guess we can just go into my room," I squeaked.

"Does your room have a TV?" he asked me, grabbing my wrist since I was about to turn away.

"Uh, no. Why?"

Edward smiled wickedly and mischievously. His delicious face made me suspicious, and that pulled me out of my spell.

"Why would we need one?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

All he did was smile, a smile that was devilishly handsome. "You'll see."

I eyed him for a second, though I was pretending it was because I was still suspicious. Mostly it was just because he was so sexy.

I snapped myself out of it, ignoring Edward's smirk, and led him into a guest room that had a TV.

Without turning to me, he walked over to the DVD player. I watched him, suspicious and curious, and sat down on the couch, folding my arms. I watched, also trying not to watch his ass, as he pulled out a DVD out of his jacket pocket, and popped it in the player.

"We're watching a movie?" I asked, trying like hell not to sound relieved. At least I had more time to prepare.

Edward turned around and walked over to me. However, he paused half way and stared at me, his gaze going dark. After a second, he smiled sensually.

"You really shouldn't sit like that," he commented and plopped down next to me. Startled, I looked down at myself. I still had my arms folding, and it made my cleavage look ridiculously larger, while my legs were slightly open. What was wrong with that?

"What's wrong with how I'm sitting?" I protested, glaring at his absurdly beautiful face.

He grinned lazily at me. "You look utterly tempting."

I rolled my eyes, but blushed a deep red. I focused on the TV screen. "What movie?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see," he said, though his lips were twitching like he was trying to hide a smile. He made me feel like I was missing out on a joke.

Utterly curious, I watched as the scene opened up to a girl in a very short skirt and big boobs answer the door to two old men. I watched on, a little bored, as she situated them in her living room. I glanced at Edward in annoyance and saw that he was still fighting a smile. I grumbled and watched on.

Curiously enough, the girl with the big boobs asked the old man if he needed something. Was it just me or did she sound like sex?

"Oh, I just have a little problem," the old guy said gruffly.

The boobs (being the girl) walked over to him, a swing in her step. "What is it?" she purred.

He looked pointedly at his pants, and a smile lit up her face. I widened my eyes as I watched. Was she..? Is this..? Disgustingly curious, I watched as she unzipped his pants and popped the old guys' penis in her mouth.

"EW!" I squealed and covered my eyes. "What the hell?! _We're watching porn_?!"

I peeked through my fingers at Edward and saw that he was in a laughing fit. His musical laughter filled the room - other than the old guys' moans - while he looked so amused by my reaction.

"Is this some type of joke?" I exploded. "Because if so, I'm going to have nightmares for _weeks_!"

Edward stopped chortling and looked at me. "Bella. If I'm going to teach you how to be not so shy, then you can't be disgusted with sex," he said in a tone that said _Duh_. He paused and looked at the screen. "Or, _oral_ sex."

"Ugh!" I said and threw a couch pillow at him. He laughed once more and turned off the TV.

"Ok, Bella, what did you think of that?" he asked me in a teacher voice. A very sexy teacher voice.

I stared at him, trying to banish the vulgar picture from my mind. "That was gross."

"No, it wasn't."

"Well, you didn't have to make the guys _old_!"

"Bella. It's called being kinky. Or do you not know what that word means?"

"Of course I know what it means you dumbass."

He looked at me oddly. After a second, his beautiful green eyes turned thoughtful and he gracefully scooted closer to me. My breathing picked up and I started to scoot away, but his hand covered mine and his vibrant eyes captured mine.

"Do you know why you get butterflies in your stomach when you stare at someone you like, Bella?" he breathed, his delicious breath fanning my face. I leaned in a bit closer.

He made me so nervous.

And I didn't have butterflies in my stomach. More like bats.

"It's our parasympathetic nervous system reacting to stress. When we get stressed out our body does something called vasoconstriction. Meaning it closes up the blood vessels near the skin and around the stomach and sends it to the more vital organs to prepare for a 'fight' or whatever is making us nervous. You feel the butterflies, because now the stomach has less blood and is having trouble digesting food," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I watched in horror as Edward frowned, though it was an amused frown, if that was possible.

"Or," I stupidly went on, blushing like crazy, "when it's a person you like, when you talk to them you get an adrenaline rush and your blood starts pumping faster, making your arteries and veins widen and shrink."

Edward's jade green eyes were wickedly amused. He picked up his pale hand and rested it against my burning cheek, and he was silent, listening to my labored breathing. I was also pretty sure he could hear my heart beat, it was so loud.

Even though I'd been ranting to myself _not_ to do this exact thing that was happening, it really wasn't my fault! Honest. He was just so close to me, his gorgeous face just inches from mine. I could smell his sweet breath, watch his full lips part... and his eyes. Oh, they melted me.

I averted my eyes quickly and waited out the pregnant silence.

"Ok..." Edward finally said, his tone laced with hilarity. "You are right, Bella. It means you are nervous. And I'm going to teach how to not do that."

I looked at him questioningly. How were we going to do that? I was a big wimp, and there was no way I would drop the habit that easily.

He said, as if reading my mind, "That will be our next lesson."

I pulled away quickly and looked around nonchalantly. "So what are we going to do?" I queried.

I could almost hear his wicked smile forming. "That, my pupil, was what I was working to," he said wickedly. "For today, I'm observing how you act around any sexual thing. The video was just the first part."

_Aw, crap_, my mind whined. I flushed and my eyes snapped to his. "A-and what are w-we going to do next?" I asked, holding my breath.

_You aren't a crazy woman, Bella,_ I chanted to myself since I was feeling slightly excited as well as nervous.

Ok, maybe I was a crazy woman.

But it was all I could do to not jump up and run around like a mental woman when Edward's eyes darkened seductively.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...! We shall see what Edward has in store for our little Bella here! Lol and that little porn video is so real! I was on someone's myspace and that had that video on there. I, being the pervert that I am, clicked on it and watched it recently. Don't judge... lol... And that Rosalie phone call will be explained soon enough! So tell me how great it is, tell me how horrible it is. Just as long as you review! And don't forget to check out my other story!**

**Reviews equal faster updates!**

**--Chels ;]  
**


	4. AN: READ IT

**Hey everyone.**

**Ok, before you start throwing the veggies at me, let me take time to explain.**

**As I noted in my other story's A.N., I act on impulses and post a story I think will remain lively in my head. Well. It appears that that is not true. A reviewer mentioned that I am a very slow updater and that shouldn't really happen unless I'm up to chapter 10 or so. Yeah... well to be honest, I think the idea is good, but I'm struggling with writing it. And to be even further honest, I'm getting bored with writing it. Which really sucks dick *laughs* because I'm getting a generous amount of reviews for this.**

**I'm conflicted and blinded by writers' block.**

**Hopefully I can stop being a lazy cunt and just type my fucking fingers off and _force_ ideas to come to me. Who knows. Hopefully it'll happen. Just please note I'm going to pulling my hair out and drinking 75 gallons of coffee while I'm at it. And I wonder why I'm not a real-book author? Hmm what a mystery.**

**Tell you what. If I get a bunch of encouraging reviews, it might lift my spirits per se, and I'll be like "Oh my fuck! What the hell am I doing sitting around when I have me some fans waiting for some story?!" So uh... that would be nice.**

**And I really do love you all. :D**

**--Chels**


End file.
